1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a plow, and more particularly, to a plow system for use in association with a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, to, in turn, facilitate the removal of, for example, ice, snow and sleet from a roadway.
2. Background Art
Vehicle plows have been known in the art for many years, to, for example, remove snow from an outside surface. While the technology associated with plows has evolved over the years, certain lingering problems have not been resolved, and certain new problems have been presented.
For example, the environment in which snow plows operate is extremely harsh. The blade of the plow is constantly abraded by snow and ice, as well as the underlying gravel or paved surface. Blades are typically made out of a mild steel, which is highly susceptible to rust and abrasive damage. While these blades are typically painted to protect the underlying steel, the paint is quickly abraded and, in turn, the bare steel is exposed to the elements. Destructive corrosion soon follows.
Certain solutions have been attempted, such as the use of composite materials. However, while corrosion is not an issue with such composites, such materials do not respond well to the abrasive environment in which the snow plow operates. Furthermore, the composites tend to be exceedingly expensive and difficult to manufacture. Other materials do not respond well in such a harsh and abrasive environment.
Moreover, snow plows of the type described above are generally quite heavy. Automotive manufacturers, in the interest of safety, cost and weight have generally made pick-up truck frames from thinner steel. As a result, repetitive operation of trucks with heavy snow plows has lead to failures in the frames. In addition, the large weight of the plows has placed an additional toll on brakes, transmissions, engines and suspension, causing premature failure and replacement of same. Furthermore, the heavy plows have an adverse effect on fuel economy and emissions.
As a result, it is an object of the present invention to provide a snow plow system which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.